creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Last Paladin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Last Paladin page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:32, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Meet me at CC What's above Dragonknight86 (talk) 09:31, November 25, 2013 (UTC) there ya goi Jumbolaia (talk) 06:36, December 2, 2013 (UTC) 5569918878 . who blocked me from the chat? -Me Howdy, Pal Oh, I just came to tell you.. YOU LOST, I WON and I'm going to shove it in your face 101 edits tonight BIATCH.. Oh and, that's all.. Love Squid aka The Winner I'm Sorry. Hi Paladin, i'm here to say my ban has been lifted. And to say i am truly sorry about what all wen't down when i was banned. It will never happen again. I have learned my lesson, and i forgive for my sins. Thank you for your time. Kenzie The Spykick (talk) 21:26, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Done Unbanned ya, anything else? Defrether (talk) 23:48, March 18, 2014 (UTC) yeaaah...Devin(somth'n) banned me from chatting on here, and since u where the only nice one i figured i can keep in contact with ya :) "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain.” 11:31, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Actually.. No, I don't. Link's the guy with the green tunic, and green hat. Zelda is the Princess with blonde hair, (but in twilight princess she has brown). I'm not daft. Then there's that guy Ganondorf... And Pamela's Father, he got infected, but healed by Link's song of Healing... There is that moon that is going crash, and has this hidious expression on it's face. So no. Link is a guy. Zelda is a girl. Link's name is not Zelda, for, Link is not a Princess. Only in a few circumstances can Zelda be considered someone different. Like when she was Tetra, and Sheik. Re: The warnings went out the window after the second time that you sit there ans repeatedly spam some reaction to an event. This is what, the fifth time It's happened this week. Your ban stays and I'll increase it with each instance. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 04:14, May 13, 2014 (UTC) for a 16 year old you need to watch your language. you cocky little cock goblin. don't hate on people for no reason. doesn't suit people well. CHANGE YOUR AVATAR Seriously, please. I don't want someone with the exact same picture as me. >_> Pick another Pegasus Knight or something. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 03:40, September 18, 2014 (UTC)